powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters (Lost Ninjas)
A list of characters with one or two-chapter significance. Good Jonah Parata One of Sienna's foster siblings, a Maori boy with black hair and dusky skin. His older sister, Magda, cared for him for most of his life, until she got hit by a car and killed in January of 2003. Jonah entered the foster system, eventually entering the Parata home. He was shy and soft-spoken, in spite of the other kids' attempts to befriend him. At some point, he became convinced that Magda had faked her death and become the White Ninja Ranger, keeping her identity a secret to protect him. However, Anya crushed his hopes by revealing her true identity when he tried to help during a battle. Thanks to that intervention, Dean took him hostage. Sienna was able to rescue Jonah, convincing him that she was really Magda. Malaya Kai The two-year-old daughter of Sensei Nardu Kai of the Earthlight Ninja Academy. During Zart's attack, Wyatt rescued her from her burning house. One of the other escapees, her adoptive aunt Jess, took care of her on the way to Palencia. One they arrived, she passed into the care of her other relatives. Luciana Ramirez Nico's mother, employed in one of Castle Ridge's mining companies as a secretary. She was stubborn and forthright, often exasperated with her son's rebellious behavior, but also protective of him. When she demanded to know where he'd been, he claimed he'd been hazed, prompting her to try to call the school to get the perpetrators punished. Alex kidnapped her to force Nico to hand his morpher over, though Chris helped rescue her. Finding out that her son was the Blue Ranger was a relief: she'd thought Nico had joined a gang. His status as a superhero didn't help him evade any responsibilities. Shotaro Ishinomori The Japanese man who designed the Ethereal Morphers, and repaired Kerri's when the Rangers sought him out. Tauza sent Chameleoid to kidnap him, but Archer and the Rangers foiled the attempt. He informed the trio that there were several other Ninja Academies still holding out as well. Realizing that he was in danger if they simply moved on, the Rangers took him with them when they left Japan. Westley Thorne Westley was Tyler's younger brother, and resembled him, but younger and with shorter hair. With the rest of their family, Westley was caught in a wildfire and badly burned. He was the first to recover, but lost his left hand, something he was sensitive about. His uncle and aunt planned to bring him over earlier than planned, as a surprise for Tyler. Unfortunately, his plane was hijacked by the Thinker's newest monster, who took everyone hostage and implanted small but powerful detonators inside them for the Thinker's newest plan. Ambiguous Ben Lewis A young scientist who helped build and repair the Earthlight Rangers' Zords. Xumara intercepted him on the way home one night and transformed him into a monster. He attacked the Rangers in the hangar, where he was soon defeated and taken into custody. As Xumara had intended, everyone believed he had been their information leak instead of the nanocams. Evil Marah and Kapri Xumara and Korassil's daughters, whom they foisted on Lothor to keep them out of the way. Korassil considered them a disappointment, but Xumara had taught them to hide their intelligence under a facade of idiocy, while outwardly pretending that she didn't care about them. Tauza had no more respect for the pair than their parents demonstrated; when Kapri answered her message, she simply told her niece to say nothing and get Lothor. The two did show some attachment to their parents, protesting when Lothor wondered aloud why he kept Korassil around, but this may have been self-preservation. Gwen Lewis Gwen was an attractive twenty-some woman with blonde hair and a slight German accent. She was originally from Germany, enrolled in the Ethereal Ninja Academy in the 1980's. She and another student began a romantic relationship, which went horribly awry one night; she was a Death Ninja, and accidentally lost control of her powers and killed him conceiving their son. She raised that boy, Easton, with help from other people at the Academy for five years, until one day the two of them went out on the mountains for a walk and came across a lake. There, Chiratheon attacked the pair, killing them both, but Easton was revived by Sensei Ngapoi. Chiratheon froze Gwen's body, effectively keeping her in cryogenic stasis for thirteen years, until an opportunity came to free himself. He sent her out as an "emissary" to his new ally, General Tauza, and from there to Scrimshaw. Easton recognized her at once, and the two had a tearful reunion. Once they'd been left alone by Easton's friends, Gwen turned on him, using Chiratheon's powers, and took him back to the lake for the ritual. It was a success, but during the battle that came afterwards, Chiratheon abandoned control of Gwen's body, leaving her an ordinary corpse once more. Kiaris Kiaris was an extraterrestrial from Miratrix's homeworld, an attractive young woman with dark hair and unnaturally pale blue eyes. She worked in communications aboard Xumara's ship, and somehow met and was seduced by Alex. She'd detected some strange, encrypted communications between Xumara's private quarters and various other generals of the fleet, a fact she mentioned to Alex. She'd managed to record one of those calls onto a data card, which she had brought with her. Early the next morning, while she was still asleep, Alex took that card and copied the data into the main computer system without telling her. Shortly thereafter, he returned, dismissing her claims that she had to go on shift in favor of spending more time together. During Tauza's betrayal, Kiaris saved Alex from Madam Yuki with a last-minute teleport, and remained with Korassil's forces for the final battle. Alex was killed, and Kiaris apparently found out; she mourned him afterwards, being held (or possibly held back) by Chris. Trivia *Shotaro Ishinomori was named after the man who originally created Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. *Ben and Gwen Lewis's similar names (and fates) are a complete coincidence. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:PR Allies Category:PR Villains